No Saints Left
by Yoonggi
Summary: 22, the tender and ripe age to be starting to think about the future. Denki was excited for the past few years, getting closer and closer to his dream of one day marrying his girlfriend. Sad to say, not every plan that he worked so hard for ever came into fruition. That left the young man to feel bitter and cynical about everything. [KamiJirou Kimchi Discord Server Work!]
1. Chapter 1

**A:N/ First and foremost, I'd like to thank my KamiJirou Kimchi discord peeps for helping me come up with this story. This is for y'all, hope you love the prologue of 'No Saints Left'.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

One night on a apartment that was dark and cold, a young man lay on the ground. Everything around him was smashed and broken to pieces. The drapes were torn and the coffee tables were flipped. Most of the furniture was either flipped or smashed on the floor. On the ground of the floor was Denki wearing a suit. His coat was long discarded on a pile of broken picture frames and furniture with minor cuts and bruises littering his face and arms.

Denki was broken after what happened.

" **Hey… This is Kyoka, can we please talk…? Denki you misunderstood some things."** His phone rang and it played the recorded voice message out loud. After that, three more voice mails came. Denki cried, feeling helpless and hurt.

" **Denki please… I'm worried sick…"** Denki droned and pulled himself to his feet. He pranced around the room and tried to reach for the liquor that he bought on the counter top.

" **Denki... I'm not saying that we shouldn't get married… Hear me out before you go and do irrational stuff again…"** Denki hummed and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He turned his head to the clock and saw it reading '2:47 AM' in the morning.

" **Let's talk tomorrow okay…? I'm sure you're still upset with me, I love you…"** Denki snapped when he heard that last voice mail. He threw his glass of whiskey from across the room, shattering it to pieces.

"What a fucking liar…" He said angrily, crouching down on a wall before rolling himself up into a ball on the ground.

A part of Denki became bitter and angry that night. A seed of hate planting itself inside his heart.

~ End


	2. Chapter 2

_A:U/ Hey all! I'm back and uploading again (inconsistently ofc) Anywho, I scrapped my initial ideas for this story, I threw out the cynical love and replaced it with some realistic standards instead. It still contains angst and the whole bunch, but I toned it down from the original plot. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _6 Months Ago…_

Denki was in the fight of his life. The rain had been pouring down hard on the battle field as he bobbed and weaved. He was outnumbered by the villains that staged an elaborate bank heist on the biggest bank of their city. A lot of heroes responded to the situation, but Denki was the first responded being there before the heist was started.

"LET'S GIVE 'EM HELL BOYS!" yelled the main leader of the gang. The bulky man held his gun at the hostages, spitting at one of them while planting his boot onto another hostage's shoulder. The people cowered in fear. Denki had been the only one in the area that managed to stay undetected while the other heroes from outside of the building were being held up by the gang members of the leader.

"COME OUT COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE, MR. HERO! I CAN SMELL YOUR SCENT FROM HERE!" Cackled the burly man, his face was contorted in a wide grin. The man's quirk allowed him to have heightened scenes with partial beast transformation. The leader of the gang was a force to be reckoned with. Denki couldn't lose hope now that he was found out. Scanning around the room, Denki saw an opening from the rafters above.

"DON'T YOU BE TRYIN' SOMETHIN' ON ME NOW, BOY! YOU TRY TO SCHEME SOMTHIN' ON ME AND I'LL START KILLING EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THESE LITTLE HEADS!" the boss' claws wrapped around one hostage's neck, partially choking the old man. He taunted Denki to come out. It was still a hero's duty to prioritize saving civilians over anything else.

Denki was backed up against the wall, heaving from fear and exhaustion. He laughed bitterly at his situation.

"Help me out a little here, Kyo… I just need a small miracle…" He grimaced while looking at a photograph of Kyoka and him from his wallet. Nearly months after getting his professional license, Denki had been on a sudden mission. The situation was dire, and it didn't look like any of his friends from U.A. can immediately respond to his holed-up situation.

"ARE YOU REALLY SURE THAT YA' AIN'T GONNA COME OUT MR. HERO? IT'D BE A SHAME IF O'L MONEYBAGS HERE BITES THE DUST…" Denki couldn't stop himself from shaking. He's alone and his opponent is significantly stronger than him in terms of physical prowess.

The rafters from above rattled once more as thunder from outside cackled. The rain kept pouring down from outside. Denki was struck by an idea when he heard the sound of the wind's draft coming from a ventilation shaft.

"HEY, ASSHOLE! TELL YOU WHAT! I'LL FIGHT YOU ON MAN TO MAN ON THE ROOFTOP!" Denki taunted at the agitated man. He'd struck multiple nerves on the violent man who glared at him from across the room. Denki sent a small bolt of electricity towards the man and taunted him to follow.

"WAIT T'ILL I GET MY HANDS ON YA', LI'L FUCKING RAT!" The man jumped from his spot towards Denki's location from across the room. His gigantic arm aimed at Denki's body, ready to crush his chest when he comes into contact. Denki instinctively rolled over before he was struck. The boss was buried in a pile of rubble afterwards.

"Kyo… Throw me rope over here… Holy fuck…" he begged at himself, fearing for his life. Denki climbed up the ventilation shaft and crawled his way towards the exit of the room they were on.

The boss emerged from the pile of rubble, seemingly exhausted. Denki thanked his stars that his plan is actually doing something for once. The burly man was eerily quiet. Denki had reached the rooftop of the building. He felt his body being soaked from the cold rain. The wind blew cold air towards his poor lithe body. He felt that he was shivering now from the cold.

"Goddammit… Let me catch a break…" he frowned. Denki sneezed from the itch of his nose. Denki put his plan into action before the villain was to arrive.

"I hope this works…" Denki muttered from under his breath. He started planting his metallic discs around the rooftop. The lightning from above didn't help at easing Denki's fears. Thunder rumbled as it masked the echoes of the boss' footsteps. He had been watching Denki planting the discs from afar. He grinned as he savored the moment that he'll pounce at Denki.

Denki huffed as he finished the last of his preparations. He caught the boss' silhouette from the flash of lightning. The boss stood on the high tops of a communications tower. He looked down at Denki smugly, knowing of what the young man is plotting against him.

"I GOTTA HAND IT TO 'YA KID! YOU HAD ME CHASING AROUND MY TAIL FOR A WHILE! I'LL BE SURE TO KILL ALL THE HOSTAGES ONE BY ONE AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU!" he laughed like a madman. His devious smirk sent chills down Denki's spine. The villain's bloodlust was unparalleled. Denki's closed his eyes and felt the air around him.

"Kyo… I might break my promise to you…" he bit his lip as he recalled Kyoka's smile.

She was his home.

He promised her that he will always come home safe. Denki felt up the air around him, his senses heightening from the electricity in the sky. He channeled his electricity from the tower from which the villain was on.

It was now or never.

The villain jumped from up above towards Denki. His speed was blinding as he yelled for blood. A white flash in the air came. The sound of chirping birds emitting from Denki's body was heard from a split second by the villain before a loud thunderclap came down from the sky.

"KIRIN!" Yelled Denki as a massive apparition of a horned beast's head crashed down from the sky.

"WHAT THE-" it was too late for the villain by the time he could sink his claws further at Denki's torso. He managed to graze Denki for a medium-sized flesh wound running down from across the young man's body. The villain and Denki were caught in the epicenter of the loud attack that broke the glass panes of the windows from down below upon impact on their location. The air dissipated around the two men, and none of them were standing afterwards. Denki was heaving while on his knees, on the verge of collapsing at any second.

Denki's mind went blank as he overloaded from the massive surge of electricity that he passed on from his body. He fell down on the rooftop's pavement with a sickening thud. Rain and blood pouring out of him were the last things that he was seeing. He was only an inch away from dying. Denki looked up from the sky as he felt cold with a mixture of an iron taste in his mouth. His chest heaved ever so slowly. The wound on his chest was deep enough to cause some major blood loss.

Denki felt tears coming out of his eyes. That was only the second time that he had used his most dangerous move, Kirin, or in his own words: 'The incarnation of the lightning god'. It was his last-ditch effort to save multiple lives. It was a move that he trained himself to use in case of emergencies that resulted in life-or-death situations. The move however had a huge drawback on him, especially now that he was laying on the rooftop while unable to move.

Denki's life was fading by the second. He swallowed a wad of his own blood as he desperately fished in his pockets his wallet. Denki's head felt heavier from the exhaustion and blood loss. His shaking hand had managed to grab the photograph from his wallet as he held it up close to his face.

"Kyo… I'm so sorry…" he whispered as siren noises and muffled voices filled the air around him when he closed his eyes.

Denki heard the sound of birds chirping when he woke up. He was in a hospital bed, and from across the room he saw Kyoka sitting beside him while holding his hand. She laid her head on his bed and was mumbling in her sleep. It had been a miracle that Denki managed to come out alive after the fight with the villain from the hostage crisis.

A small feeling of warmth made it across Denki's throbbing chest. He felt contented with the quiet moment that he had with his girlfriend. He played with Kyoka's hair as she slept and even poked her cheek from time to time.

"Kyo… I'm sorry for making you worried…" he mumbled close enough, hoping that she might remember what he's saying in her sleep. Kyoka groaned, but and showed signs of waking up in any moment. Denki took this chance to whisper something that he was holding back for years now. He took a deep breath and whispered again near Kyoka, ever so quietly so that she might miss it.

"Kyo, wait for me. Just a little bit more and I'll be able to buy us a house and then… Then I'll ask you to marry me." Denki bravely declared his love for his girlfriend, albeit in a unconventional fashion. It wasn't the first time that he did something this irrational. Denki sighed as he caressed Kyoka's head.

"Maybe it's for the best that I save that for later…" Denki chuckled. He threw his bed sheet on Kyoka to warm her up from the cold room. Laying head beside his girlfriend, Denki couldn't ask for more.

He held onto Kyoka's hand which was wrapped around his the whole time. Denki squeezed her hand and planted a kiss on Kyoka's head before dozing off in exhaustion.

~ End


End file.
